


to be alive right now

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Simon rambles don't judge me, could be canon???, i mean???, sorta???, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets kidnapped. Isabelle saves him. (Just another day in their lives, really.)</p><p>Prompt: things you said when you were scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alive right now

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [zainab](http://taxicabsandcupcakes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - things you said when you were scared.

Simon is getting really tired of being in this situation. He’s a _vampire_ now, shouldn’t he be better equipped to take care of himself?

Apparently the answer to that is a firm **no**.

He rubs wearily at his face as he looks around the small room he is in.  
He thinks his friends will have noticed he’s missing. Unless they think he’s still at the Hotel, training with Raphael. His clan leader – his _sire_ , he thinks, because no way in Hell is he ever claiming Camille as a sire – has insisted that he feed before leaving the Hotel, so that is one less worry Simon has.

Of course, small spaces have been a bit of a problem for him since having to dig out of his own grave, and right now, if he needed to breathe, he would probably be in the beginnings of hyperventilation.

It’s a good thing he doesn’t need to breathe. 

The vampire looks around the room again, knowing it is futile, but having nothing else to do. He’s tried his strength at the walls, he’s tried the door multiple times but it’s enforced by _something_. He thinks his captors are Shadowhunters. He hopes to Hell or Heaven or whatever higher power is listening that _his_ Shadowhunters can talk these ones into letting him go.

He has a bad feeling that won’t happen. He thinks he might have been captured by Circle members.

“G – **dammit** ,” he spits out, face twisting into a scowl. “What do you want from me?”

He does not yell it at the door, he’s already tried that. Instead, he lets his mind analyse his situation. He tries to piece together why he’s here, how he might be able to get himself out with negotiation instead of brute force. This could start a war with the Downworlders of New York, even if the Shadowhunters try to claim he broke the Accords. Anybody who knows him will know it’s a lie – his clan may pick on him for his friendships with Shadowhunters, but that will simply work in their favour now. The clan will attempt to protect him, will avenge him if need be, and the Shadowhunters – at least one of them – will be on the clan’s side.

Simon really hopes it does not come to that. But he has a sinking feeling in his gut that the Shadowhunters, the Circle members, are here trying to start a war. And he will be the catalyst.

Unless he can get out, somehow, or the others come for him.

The breaths he does not need are catching in his throat. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he does not want to die. This half-life he’s been living has been a blessing in disguise, he’s been able to fight alongside his best friend, help her in her crusade. He’s met some amazing people, and okay, he is never admitting that to Jace’s face because the guy’s ego does not need stroking. He’s found a very, _very_ unorthodox second family.

It let him get to know Izzy too.

He really does not want to die, and he’s prepared to fight, when the door finally scrapes open. He bares his fangs and is ready to charge at whoever is at the door until the scent hits his nose and panic floods him. Did they get Izzy?

His answer comes in the form of Izzy rushing in, her whip coiling back around her wrist. Her eyes are wide, and she throws her arms around him. Simon automatically wraps his around her waist, panic fading into confusion. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I will kill them if they hurt you,” the words tumble out of her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry. Simon swears he can see fear in her eyes, and he would brush it off, except there is more than a hint of it in her scent. He tightens his hold on her.

He can feel the lingering claustrophobia dissipating. The vampire reluctantly lets go of the Shadowhunter, but Isabelle does not step back from him. Instead, she runs her hand through his hair and down his face, making sure he’s uninjured. He catches her hands and smiles down at her. “I’m fine, Izzy,” he tells her. “Just really tired of being kidnapped.”

Isabelle presses her lips together, and whispers in Spanish, “I’m getting real tired of that too. I never know if this will be the time we’re too late.”

Simon blinks, a little taken aback by how candid she is being, by the feeling in her response. He responds in the same tone, “Don’t think like that. I’m fine. It’s all fine.” 

She flicks her eyes over his form once more and nods, satisfied that he’s physically unharmed. Simon is bemused by how quickly she turns back into the Izzy he is most familiar with, her smile flirtatious, her arm hooked through his. “We really need to get a tracking device for you,” she says as they exit the small room, and Simon shakes his head with a laugh. 

“Good one,” he chuckles. She simply raises her eyebrows and Simon’s amusement fades. “You _were_ kidding, right? Izzy?”

She smiles serenely, kisses him on his cheek and sashays ahead of him.

“ ** _Izzy_** ,” he repeats insistently, and follows after her.

**Author's Note:**

> i flail a lot over simon lewis on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/). come join me!


End file.
